Roswaal L Mathers
Roswaal L Mathers is the lord of the Roswaal Mansion and a descendant of the original Roswaal. It is later revealed that he is, in fact, the original Roswaal, who has been possessing his descendant’s bodies. Appearance Roswaal is a tall, well-built man with long indigo hair with heterochromic eyes, the right one being blue and the left one being yellow. His eyelids are decorated with purple eyeshadow, though the left eye is longer. He wears a lavender colored make-up which accompanies his unusual outfit comparable to those similar to a clown or jester, consisting of a black hat, a top, and bottom with different shades of purple, along with red and black boots and a cape. Personality Roswaal cares about Ram and Rem, becoming concerned when Rem died of an unknown cause. Because of his relations with Demi-Humans, he has been rumored to have a thing for them, however, Garfiel speculates this is actually because he's been gathering halves to the Sanctuary. In actuality, his body is possessed by his ancestor, Roswaal A Mathers, whose purpose is to meet his teacher Echidna again at any cost, even if that meant sacrificing himself or those close to him, making Echidna describe him as being “a little too earnest”. He has figured out that Subaru is looping through some method, causing him to challenge him, and subsequently lost. Though he has agreed to help him after losing, he has threatened to force him to loop if he makes a mistake. Background Chronology Despair’s Door Powers & Abilities Elemental Magic User: Due to his Divine Protection, Roswaal is able to use 8 different types of Magic—those being Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Yin, Yang, and Soul Magic—all while being equally skilled in all of them save for Fire Magic. Roswaal is most skilled in his Fire Magic. Despite being the original Roswaal, he is mentioned to be much stronger than before. *'Flying Magic': Roswaal is able to float or fly in the sky. *'Goa': Roswaal manifests a blaze of fire which incinerates a foe. **'Ur Goa': Roswaal fires a large number of powerful fire bullets. A powerful flame scatters when the bullets land. **'Al Goa': Roswaal lets loose a massive inferno. Al Goa is mentioned to be his most skilled magic. *'Altemillion': Altemillion is Roswaal’s weather changing magic he used to make it snow in the Sanctuary. *'Sol Linea': Roswaal manifests a small sun-like sphere of concentrated flame and then manipulates the sphere to shoot an intense beam of fire towards a target. *'Kajiin no Tetsui': Roswaal manifests an enormous forearm wielding an equally large hammer that levitates above him. Roswaal would then proceed to swing the hammer either horizontally or vertically by swinging their arm the same way. *'Fura': Roswaal shoots wind slashes with a super high speed that can cut through wood, stone & flesh with ease. *'Guraoundo': Roswaal kneels and holds his hands to the ground, and a series of large columns protrudes from the ground and crashes into the target. This attack can also be used to defend against other attacks. Divine Protection: Roswaal has the Divine Protection of Sorcery, which makes him compatible with all Natural Element Magic elements, enabling him to use the Magic perfectly. Using this Divine Protection, Roswaal is considered to be the best in the kingdom in terms of mana usage, power, and speed, and is recognized to be as strong as one army. Fights Trivia *Starting with his original body, Roswaal has been changing his middle initial every time he possesses a new descendant. His original initial was A, making his current body his 12th one. *Roswaal’s birthday is September 16. *Many people think that Roswaal’s power comes from his different colored eyes. This is not true. He only has different colored eyes, due to heterochromia. *Roswaal has the fifth best singing voice in the Emilia Camp. *Roswaal likes his teacher, makeup, meetings of declarations, and long, warm baths. Quotes Category:Emilia Camp Category:Royal Election Participants Category:Kingdom of Lugnica Category:Protagonist